The preponderance of biosensors under development today rely on labeling reagents such as fluorescent, chromophore or enzymatic tags. The need for these additional reagents adds complexity and makes the design of the instrument and the processing protocol more elaborate. While increasing signal, these labels also increase noise and can reduce specificity. In short, the need for secondary reagents in current systems has created significant obstacles to fielding a truly portable, reliable and easy to use biosensor, i.e., one that can be used by food services personnel without significant training or preparation. Agave BioSystems has demonstrated proof-of-concept for a truly labeless and rapid diagnostic biosensor based upon the optical diffraction of analyte bound to reflective silicon. Key to this effort is the innovative, microcontact printing technology that allows the precise placement of arrays of biological recognition molecules to form gratings. Coupled with optical diffraction, the system provides labeless detection of multiple targets. In this Phase II program, we will build on the success of the Phase Ito complete and demonstrate the microcontact printed optical (MiCOD) instrument and biochips for on-site detection of foodborne pathogens. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE